


Boy 4 Wolf

by Pirated89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scenting, Sexual Content, Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirated89/pseuds/Pirated89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all started with this: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8b2al5FWw1r1ew0ro1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy 4 Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go sit in time out now. u_u (also my bad on tags >A> *is a nublet still* i fixed it 

“Here— put these on” 

Scott said, opening the bathroom door just enough to toss in a handful of clothes, then closing it again as he listened to the sound of water running from the other side. Stiles was in the shower, shouting over it to his friend waiting in the hallway. 

“So- Why am I doing this again??” 

“Because” Scott said, leaning up against the wall. “You reak of cologne. Reak. Of it. I could feel it burning out my nose hairs.” Wrinkling the appendage as he said it, recalling the scent, overbearing and off putting. “What- did you just unscrew the top and drench yourself with it?” 

“Shut up!” Stiles called over the water. “That’s probably just your- over sensitive werewolf nose! I put on a regular amount of men’s body spray that any normal guy would! It’s not my fault I’m surrounded by anything but!” Scrubbing at his body harshly with a mesh body loofah, sudsed up with a scentless soap bar, in accordance with his half beast best friend. 

“Yeah sure you do.” Scott quipped, drumming on his arm as he waited. 

“And that still doesnt answer my question!” Soaping under his arms over and over, moving to his chest and then lower to his stomach and hips. “Why the hell am I doing this— prison shower scrub down- just to- do what??” Standing up straight, looking at the door, peeking out of the shower curtain, before going back in and scrubing lower. 

“Because….we need to talk to Derek. And I don’t know where he ran off to hide this time.” He said, shifting his eyes to the side and then to the ground before going back to the door. “Just hurry up and finish.” 

“Hurry up and—!” Stiles started but cut himself off at his own indignation. “‘We’ don’t need to talk to him Scott-! ‘You’ do! And this-! This is such a load of crap! Okay?? I am not some— meat puppet- chew toy for your alpha buddy! Alright??” Regardless of his resistance to the idea, still scrubbing away at himself before moving under the water. 

“Yeah well I can’t call him out- he won’t see me, he’s…pissed at me, or something….I dunno. But what I do know is- we have to find him. So just hurry up already. Full moon’s tomorrow and we’re running out of time.” 

“Full moon.” Stiles muttered as he washed himself off, shutting off the water and stepping out. “Freakin werewolves….freakin stupid Derek….” Reaching for the towel and drying himself off head to toe before glaring over to the clothes on the counter. The pile seemed small, and he eyes it suspiciously before wrapping the towel around his waist and picking them up. 

Scott heard every last mutter as he rolled his eyes, listening to his friend step out and waiting at the door for— The door burst open and Stiles was standing in front of him, clothes in hand, gripped in his fist, shaking in front of Scotts face as he bellowed. “What the hell is this- Scott?? What the hell is— I’m not wearing this!” Face going stern as he attempted to stand up for his dignity. It wasn't going to work. Not with the look Scott gave him, not with the long rant about how little time they had, how much Scott needed to talk to Derek, and a slight negotiation of what Stiles would get if he went through with this. Which basically equated to the damages to his car paid for out of Scotts pocket, not his, word to the coach from Scott to get him out on the field more in rugby, and twenty bucks. 

All that, and it got Stiles Sttilinski, standing out in his backyard, clad in nothing but a fitted, and slightly worn pink tank top, short, and god he meant short, short, grey shorts. They put the short in fucking shorts, with the words ‘Boy 4 Wolf’ tagged on the back in white printed lettering, and last, a dark, navy blue, nike baseball cap. The only thing that retained any sort of masculinity, and he refused to take that off. 

“This is fucking stupid. This is SO- stupid Scott!” He grit out, shifting his weight as he stood there, like the idiot he was, unsure now that all his half of the deal was even worth this. Christ, to every girl he wished to see more scantily clad he was sorry, and he took it all back. “How the hell is this supposed to do anything again?” 

Scott was upstairs in Stiles room, with his excellent hearing, caught every word his friend was saying. Also to appear as if he wasn't around, and this wasn’t a trap set up to catch Derek in. “It may be stupid but it’s gonna work. Trust me. Just— …ya know-” Shrugging his shoulders. “Put on a display….or something.” 

Stiles gave an amazed and indignant scoff, mouth hanging open, not even knowing what to say to that, moving to glare at his window. 

“Don’t look up here!” Scott ordered. “Just stand there. Look natural.” 

“Natural??” Stiles mocked “How the hell- is this natural??” Gesturing to all of him as he popped his hips to the side in emphasis.

“Just— C’mon man!” Scott said into a small headset, that was transcieved into a small wireless bud in Stiles ear, unable to hear like his super wolfed out friend could. “Trust me! Now stop looking like such an angry trophy wife and just- do something casual.”

Stiles gave another long irate pout, huffing a minute, as if it would solve anything, but then he dropped his hands to his sides and looked around. “Casual” he repeated “Casual….casual…” Walking around his yard. It wasn’t until he nearly tripped over his Dad’s rake, and got it to the face, that he found something to do. With a cheesey whistle he picked it up “Like this shit is so casual” he growled lowly before moving to start raking up leaves. At least his Dad would be happy about that, if, only that, as he prayed to god the man didn’t come home for lunch or any other random reason. 

After a minute of creating a few small piles, he started to work up a small sweat, not feeling so cold in the pathetically small clothes he donned. “This is actually….kinda refreshing. If only it was anywhere near socially acceptable for any man to wear” he said snarkily. Sashaying his hips back and forth in emphasis. “Hm” raking up more leaves to start another pile. “Where did you get these things anyways?”

Scott peeked out the window, watching his friend turned bait work over the yard before sitting back below the window. “I uh…I borrowed them from Alison.” Looking around Stiles room, just waiting for the drop. It was good, Stiles doing yard work, he was working up more than sweat. He could smell the man from where he was already, and he was sure Derek would be able to as well. 

“Yeah? So she uh…is into wolves is she? I’m shocked her parents let her have shorts that say boy for wo-” he stopped. ”Wait” he said “Why does this say ‘boy’?” Looking back up at the window he knew Scott was watching from before looking back away, remembering he wasn’t supposed to look there. 

“We uh….we kind of, ordered a pair that said that.” Scott admitted, shifting his gaze, waiting for his friend to explode on him again. 

“What??” He grit, wanting to look back up to that window, but instead, just angrily raking more leaves. “What so- was this your plan all along? Did you two scheme this up on your own huh? She around here too?” Looking around the yard for another person. 

“No. Idiot. We’re not allowed around each other remember.” He said, a bit upset at being reminded of that forced space between them. “Just shut up and rake.” 

“You’re an ass, Scott McCall.” He growled out, raking up grass now, too pissed to move, until a large patch got ripped up. He fumbled a bit as it happened. “Oh..uh…fuck” looking around guiltily, before putting it back down, and kicking it back into place with his foot, walking away like it never happened. 

—-

It was about three hours later, when every freaking leave he could rake up was in a pile, and the sun was setting, he stopped. He’d even gone inside, got a few trash bags and filled them up, putting the near the back door. He huffed, carrying the last bag and tossing it with the others, long ago having pushed up that tighter tank top. “Scott” he called, slapping his hands down at his sides in exasperation. “Nothings happening.” Throwing down the rake onto the bags. “I told you this wouldn’t work.” Looking around the yard. ”I’m stopping dude. I’m fucking tired. The only thing we accomplished here is actually getting my chores done. And thats not exactly a goal I was planning on achieving today.” 

“Yeah” Scott breathed, bored to high hell himself “I think I’m gonna bounce out. Got homework to do, since I’m failing two classes still” Getting up and taking off the headset. Talking into it one more time before tossing it. “I’m out. I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school” Scott snatched up his bag and moved down the stairs to the front door. 

“Yeah man. Cya.” Stiles sighed. Looking at all the bags he had collected. At this point he might as well move them all the to curb as well. He picked up the rake, moving it to lean against the house a few feet away. He grabbed up as many as he could carry, two in each hand, and struggled a bit as he tried to move through the house, to the front door, out it and to the bins where they put the trash out. He watched Scott bike off and waved before turning to line up the bags. He wiped his brow, looking around as he let a sigh out. It wasn’t until he turned to see his neighbor starring at him with a disturbed look. Stiles knit his brows back, wondering what the hell that look was for, until the woman looked up over lower, and then his eyes did the same to himself and he remembered exactly what he was wearing. His head snapped back up, with wide eyes, before his head began to bob and he gave a doofy smile. “Mrs. Peterson!” He grinned, waving cheerily at her. “Hello! Good evening. Just uh….just- doing some chores” Giving a small laugh, trying to play it off, and when no smile was returned, he ducked his head and walked away. “Okay.” he saluted, another half laugh. “Okay…..” repeating it in a more dejected way as he slunk back inside, sticking his thumbs behind him into those stupid short shorts and tugging them up, as he swayed his hips back and forth. 

He went back into the back yard again, starring at the other four bags, deciding he would take them out tomorrow. He leaned down to pick up a few leaves that fell out of a hole in one of the bags, attempting to shove it back in.

“I was wondering how long it would take him to leave” Came a low, growled comment from behind him.

“Holy fucking sh—!!” Stiles yelped, snapping up and turning around about as fast as his heart beat, thumping hard all the way up in his throat, as he whipped around to see Derek, standing behind him a few feet away. “Jesus!” He scoffed out, a bit breathless as the sudden scare. That man standing stock still as always, unmoving, with an uncaring look, brows knit tight as always, that dark five o-clock shadow ever present. In fact everything about the man was dark. Dark was a good word to use in describing Derek Hale. “What the hell are you doing??” he breathed out, shaking off that shock. 

“That should be my line.” Derek growled. Uncrossing his arms and moving forward a bit. “What the hell are you doing Stiles?” Looking the man up and down with the only bit of color that stood out about him, those fern green eyes that Stiles felt bore into his very soul.

“What-? Me? Uh….nothing” he said, looking around hastily and reaching for the rake a few feet away. “Nothing, just uh…just- ya know. …..raking.” Shrugging his shoulders as he attempted to lean against the rake as if he wasn’t wearing the girliest thing he ever did strutt around in. It wasn’t until the rake slipped a bit, and Stiles followed, yelping to the ground. 

Derek’s eyes never left the idiot, from that stupid pose standing, to that flailing one on the ground, watching the kid scramble to get up and play off like it didn’t just happen right in front of him. The taller unlodged himself from that spot a small ways away and came stalking heavily towards him. “Raking?” he said, voice full of skepticism. “And these are….” he trailed, closing the distance between him and the younger, hand moving out to those shorts, hooking a finger in the side of them, his claws coming out momentarily as the skin around them darkened and went wolf. “Your preferred work clothes then?” Eyes back to borring into Stiles, the younger starting to freeze up and panic around the other. 

“Well, you know…” he said with a flash of a nervous smile. “Not always but uh….” Eyes moving with Derek’s as the man circled him, looking ominous as always. “They are more….freeing. And cool.” A hesitant laugh, still tense as ever. “….fashionable” voice chipping as he swallowed hesitantly. 

“Oh yeah?” Derek quipped, a slight hint of something resembling a small, possible smirk at the corner of his lips. “And who….” Claw having gone around the hem of those shorts as he did around Stiles, before pulling out and running it along those white letters from right to left, slowly, dragging over each one. “Exactly is this message meant for?” Catching Stiles’ gaze and holding it firm in his own. “You finally come out to your little boyfriend Scott?” tone a bit mocking, but still deep and gutteral, thought that was always the way Derek sounded. It just seemed a bit…deeper this time around. 

“What?” Stiles said stupidly. ”No-!” He shouted. “No-!” Scoffing out a hesitant half laugh, trying to hide that fear of the other wolf. “No, no, no, no, no….that’s-” Eyes breaking away to dart left and right. “That’s- pff” Waving his hand in a dismissive fashion “That’s-” Those eyes meeting right back with Derek’s as the man gave a harsh growl at him. “No sir.” Swallowing hard and looking down to the left. “Not for Scott.” giving a bit of a ridiculous laugh. “God no. That’s….noooo-” dragging that ‘no’ out as his eyes trailed back up to bright greens. 

Derek said nothing, and gave up no ground as he starred deep into Stiles’ brown eyes, a touch of green tint to them every so often, though mostly they were a deep shade of brown. 

“Uhh….although-!” He pipped up, trying to break that horribly uncomfortable silence. “I think he is trying to get in contact. WIth you. I think. Over….the full moon? Ya know-” Scratching at the backwards brim of his baseball cap. “Can be- dangerous. For him….and others….” trailing off as Derek stopped in front of him.

“I know.” he said. Finally easing up off the other, putting the barest amount of space between them. “I could hear you a mile away. You two idiots blathering on about your pathetic lives.” Retracting those nails back to normal, turning his back on Stiles who he could sense, calming as he did. 

“Oh…” he trailed again. It wasn’t until he remembered what Scott said about the full moon being tomorrow, that he spoke up again. “So- are you going to help him or what?” Getting a bit of confidence back as he looked to Derek, who had turned back around to him. “Yes or no. Okay- because if you won’t help him. Then I will. He’s my best friend and I’m not gonna stand here and watch him tear up the neighborhood and probably me!” Getting a tough expression coming over his facial features as he spoke up to the elder wolf. 

“And why should I?” Derek sighed out snatching that rake from out of the other’s hand. “He’s never cared to listen or follow a single piece of advice I’ve tried to give him before. So why should I help teach him now?” Snapping that handle right before Stiles eyes, and watching the younger flinch back, tough bravado wavering away as he looked to the broken rake that the other snapped as easily as a toothpick. He spoke up again, knowing the other temporarily couldn’t, with his heart rate spiking. “What do I get out of this? I could just kill him. Save everyone the trouble.” 

Stiles’ brows knit again as he glared to the other. “And I could just go out and pick you up a nice bouquet of wolfsbane.”

Derek’s brows furrowed further, if that was even possible, glaring down the younger’s threat, and starting to circle around him again. “Not before I rend your hands and throat utterly useless and leave you in the woods to rot” Growling out the words as he moved back around to where he read that message again. 

Stiled swallowed and held his throat at the idea, before starting to turn to face the larger. That was, until Derek snapped up his arms, and stopped him. Keeping that body facing forward, claws coming back out. Stiles tensed up and was at a lose for words, until Derek spoke out again, right behind his ear. 

“Tell you what.” he gruffed, one hand letting go of an arm, a long claw poking between Stiles shoulder blades. “You give me, what I want….and I’ll give your little friend…what he wants.” Hooking into that pink tank, to pull it down, back over the younger's skin, recovering him back up. Stiles, frozen still the entire time, though as that top came down to cover him, his heart rate slowed and he started to relax. “Good!” He smirked “That’s great! Well, so we’ll just get you situated with- what it is you need and then we’ll head on over to Scott’s and set him up for some primo full moon protection.” Nodding his head as if the deal was easy and done. 

Derek only gave a gutteral low laugh “Good” he hummed out, and leaned in closer to the younger. 

“So…what uh-” Stiles spoke up “Is it that you- need?” Trying to turn his head to see what Derek was up to behind him, everything seeming to get, hotter. 

Derek payed he younger’s curiosity no mind as he moved to do as he pleased. His back curved as he leaned over the shorter, inbetween the crook of his neck and his shoulder. It was intoxicating. Those claws coming out in full over those paler arms, taking a deep whiff of the scent that was coming off the other in waves. As he inhaled, he could feel his fangs fall, that breath coming out in an animalistic growl, gripping Stiles tight as brought the boy back to stand flush against him. 

“Uh….Derek?” He asked, eyes wide as he saw those fangs sprout down, out of the corner of his eyes, feeling those fingers grip him so tight it started to bruise. He could tell, he was very aware of own physical pain levels. “Ow. Ow- ow- ow- Derek- Ow!” He grit out moving to try and break that grip. Trying to get the others attention, but the darker man wasn’t listening. Thankfully one hand did manage to unlodge it’self from his right arm, but where it went wasn’t any better, in a way. A rough hand slid down his side, over that worn pink fabric until it hit grey and another growl was coming up as Derek moved his teeth away from skin he wanted to sink fangs into. Instead he ran his nose up the back of Stiles neck, hitting the brim of that hat unknowingly, too wrapped up in the youngers pungent scent. He glared at the cap, and moved the hand on Stiles’ hip to come up and rip the damn thing off by the brim, tossing it aside and going back to that neckline. Sniffing up it, forehead hitting the back of Stiles’ head who was thoroughly paralyzed at the other’s new behavior. 

“Derek.” He said, hesitantly, about to say more before the other cut him off at the quick.

“Take off your shirt” Hale ordered, still lavishing in that scent that was pouring off the other. Moving his nose to press into the crevice of those shoulder blades, hand going back to that hip, gripping tight, pulling that body against him. 

“What??” Stiles yelped, whipping his head around as much as he could, attempting to look at the other. “What the- what?? Why!” He said, starting to squirm again under that fierce grip.

Derek stopped momentarily to grab that chin with his claws, and turn it to him just enough to catch those eyes. “Because I asked nicely.” He said heavily, moving back to an ear “And I only do that, once.” letting over another animalistic growl rip loose, feeling Stiles jump and shake back down, as his voice matched in an uneven tone. 

“Whoa- whoa whoa- Okay!” Stiles panicked “Let’s just think about this okay?? Let’s just back up, and take a break- from- whatever it is one of us is thinking of doing that might mentally and physically scar the other one for life okay??” Still trying to declaw Derek from him but the taller just held fast, another harsh growl, as a hand came up between those shoulder blades again, pointer finger out, hooking to the top of that pink tank top, and in one fluid motion, ripped all the way down the youngers back, down to those shorts, parting that fabric to give him more room to catch that scent and feel that skin underneath his hand.

A loud yell ripped out of Stiles’ lungs as the claw dug into his skin and tore it down the middle. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the burn and sting of the large rend. “Ah-! AH-! Jesus Christ Derek- What the hell!?” A harsh hiss out as he tried to arch his back away from the other. “Ah god-!” but the larger paid no mind to his protests. His claws did, finally come apart from those arms, leaving small marks there as well, moving up to that now ripped fabric and tearing the rest of with ease, tossing it to the side and running his hands over softer skin that just made his fangs sharpen in an intensive want. 

“You freaking clawed me-!!” Stiles whined, still hissing and complaining as he moved under Derek’s possessive grip. “I’m gonna turn. Oh my god- I’m gonna turn- I’m gonna be a fucked up werewolf like you and Scott- and whoever else- I’m gonna turn-!!” He cried out, but Derek simply bit at his ear, teeth having returned to normal, and gnawed on it like a dog on a rawhide. “Shut up Stiles” he grit, hooking a large arm around the boy’s neck and holding him close, tight, and in place below him. “The wounds too shallow to be anything serious, so shut up and stop drawing so much attention” 

“Draw attention??” Stiles asked wildly “Me?? Drawing the attention-!? Look wolf boy if you didn’t rip my back down the god damn middle maybe I wouldn’t be dra- hawwwww—!” He trailed with a slight gasp as a hot tounge ran over and into his ear. “Ah- …ahhh— God! What the hell’re you doing??” He said, voice a bit more breathy than he meant it to be as he attempted to yell at the other. 

“Shut the hell up Stiles” The other whispered into his ear, though with Derek it never sounded like a whisper. It sounded more like a deep husk, more gutteral growls, and Stiles could literally hear the animal beneath the man. That was all the time he had to focus on that aspect of Derek Hale before he felt claws in his shoulders again, and was being whipped around, coming face to face with him. Brown eyes only at chin level until they wavered up, paling in comparison to those immovable greens. He opened his mouth, wanting to attempt to say something, anything but his voice fell by the way side, standing in front of the larger, clad only in a pair of short shorts feeling entirely too exposed.

“Get on the ground” Derek ordered, standing over him intimidatingly. 

“What?” Feeling like the only word he knew how to say at this point, and he didn’t even get a chance to say anything further before the werewolf was lashing out to his already abused shoulder, adding pressure and strength until Stiles was forced down to his knees with a thud. “Okay-! Okay, okay, okay— C’mon man- c’mon!” whimpering at the hand of the stronger with a small seethe of pain. “Look-!” He yelled, brows knit up in worry and panic as he pleaded up to the larger, looming over him now. “If you’re gonna do what I think you’re going to do-” Letting out an exasperated sigh turned whine. “And I seriously hope you’re not-” Lolling his head left and right before looking back up to his tall, dark and rapist. “If you’re going to rob my of my innocence- which is the only thing I have left at this point in my life-” Derek’s brow wrinkles increasing as he listened to those pitiful, crumbling, complaints that Stiles couldn’t stop ranting about “-at least lets do it inside, where it isn’t cold, and dark, and exposed and full of bugs—” hearing them buzzing around his ears now as he hoped his pathetic pleas would work on the other enough to get them out of sight of his neighbors and whoever else may pass by- or come home after work to a shocking scene in the back yard. “Oh god…” he breathed out, dropping his head. That’s all he needed at this point, was his Dad coming home to find out that, that claim of having to have a certain talk after the club scene was actually true. 

Derek’s grip eased up, and as it did, Stiles looked up to the man who was letting go of that shoulder, and gripping his arm instead, yanking him up to his feet. “Move.” He commanded, shoving Stiles towards the door and following close behind him like a man following his next meal. No. Not a man, a wolf, a fucking werewolf, and it was on his tail, shoving him the entire way up to his room, a bit surprised the man remembered where it was too, after only one real visit to it. 

After he was shoved, the final few feet into his room he turned to see Derek, slam the door shut behind them, and then stare at him like a fresh piece of meat. His mind didn’t really begin to race until he watched the other man shed his leather coat, throwing it to the ground before going for the hem of his shirt and peeling it off, discarding that as well, eyes never leaving him for a minute as he stripped. This was it. Good God this was it, he was being literally thrown to the wolves in order to help out his best friend and keep everyone else around them from being torn to shreds. Alison, and Lydia. He couldn't even concentrate on her, not with the older starting to stalk towards him like he was, ripping at his fly until it parted and reaching out to grab him up again. Oh he hated Scott so much for this, so god damn much. The emotional trauma he was about to experience had better be worth everyone's freaking lives. 

As Hale stalked closer, Stilinski backed up, all the way back until he was stupidly tripping over his own feet, stumbling onto the floor, feeling as pathetic as Derek was making him look. Thankfully no one was there to see but he was still going to kill Scott for this later. “Oh- kay big guy let’s just- …keep a cool head here and-” getting cut off by the sound he made as Derek jerked him to his feet, and shoved him back onto the bed. He didn’t even have a chance to get a word in edge wise before Hale was up on the bed with him, shoving him down hard onto it, crawling over him and starring him down like a bug pinned to fly paper. No way out. “You don’t—…seriously want to do this- do yo-?” unable to finish his last chance at reasoning the larger away, before a second set of lips were covering his own.

Stiles eyes went wide, as the rest of him froze up, still being pushed down into the bed by Derek’s wieght on his shoulders. Oh this was wrong, this was so, so wrong. He could feel every reverberated noise, coming up from Derek’s lungs as he massaged those foreign lips over his own, turning his head this way and that, and it wasn’t long before he felt that jaw separate, a hand shooting to his own and mimicking it, forced open and before he could rationalize a thought, a tongue was slipping in. Licking and wrestling with his own, teeth clashing with his, and every rational thought he had, had before that slipping away. He wasn’t sure if he was kissing back, or just forced to by the sheer ferocity of the man on top of him now. Growls and grunts coming through fervently before Derek was pulling back, straight faced as always, glowering down at Stiles, who could only look up at him, shock and awe plastered all over those idiotic features. Mouth falling agape like a fish without air, with nothing coming out. 

Derek didn’t wait for that small brain to spark and catch up with what he was doing, he just moved to do whatever he wanted next. With a harsh grip on Stiles’ jaw, he turned the boy’s face flush right until it hit pillow, going right in and dragging his fangs along that neck line. He could feel the younger's heart race, his chest rising and falling like never before, even harder than most of the times their lives were in danger. “Relax Stiles” Derek grit, hands holding the other’s in place to keep him from squirming too much. With once swift motion his head was down, cocked to the side as he bit down on that softer skin, and ripped a few lines down Stiles’ side, gripping those hips again as the younger let out a yowl of pain, huffing out in frustration, and still carrying a whining tone to all of it. His own heart beat hastened, temperature flaring as he moved to tongue over one of those small, softer circles of flesh, causing small buds to stiffen and stick out, just enough to bite down on as Stiles released another howl of pain, but he knew. He could feel it against his own, Stiles was hard, just as hard as he was, and with a thrust forward of his hips, was driving that stiffness, directly against the youngers, fast and hard, and over and over again. Needing that friction, loving it, fierce growls, bubbling up and out as he did. He was in a harsh heat for the boy below him, and he could tell, through no matter how much fucking whining and protests, that Stiles did too. There was no lying to him, he could tell. 

Soft whimpers, from the places Derek had orally abused him, and rougher groans as the elder pressed into him repeatedly, Stilinski couldn’t help the sounds pouring out of him, completely at the largers mercy, and Derek was never one for mercy. A hand shot down as those hips stopped. Stiles, opening his eyes, craning his neck up to peek at why, quickly getting an answer, as rougher fingers gripped him tight, and kneaded at rock hard flesh. “Ah- Derek-” he near begged, the elder getting a wide, egotistical grin as he reached in, under than thin, flimsy fabric and got a good grip on what he had been looking for. 

“Holy Shi—” Stiles panted, chest rising and falling with haste, completely on fire, legs parting underneath Derek as the other worked him over. “Ho-…my god. Oh— fu-” He groaned, rolling his head side to side, not sure where to let it lie, not sure of anything anymore. He was just going along for the ride at this point. Derek wasn’t letting up, he could tell he had no plans to let up and to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t want him to. This was entirely overwhelming, entirely amazing, and complete sensory overload. He had no idea what Scott and Derek were talking about when they spoke about scents matching certain people but he felt it. Or more, he smelt it. Something….something Derek was letting loose. It wasn’t bad, it was just, earthy. Wild. Untamed and entirely, stimulating in the worst way. He shut his eyes tight as it took him over, laying his head back down, trying to breath, but as the other ripped down those shorts, it was right back up. Starring at Derek as the man went wild. His lids shot apart like never before as he watched those green eyes turn a harsher, and more unsettling shade of blood red. It was incredible, and terrifying as Derek ripped his knees apart, growling right at his face. His heart couldn’t decide whether to stop entirely, or pump like it never had before. Lips parting, mouth hanging open, unsure of what to do before the elder moved again. Oh he was not ready for this, not by a long shot, mouth floundering as he watched Derek delve down lower, his face heating like never before. A small growl coming from under him and Hale was parting him, getting real up close and personal. 

“What’s this?” Derek sounded, trailing a hand over smooth, hairless skin, a thumb going in between the crevice along with his other, and parting it further. “What’d you-… manscape down here?” voice dripping with lust, and a touch of teasing tone as he commented on the others bare nature. It was then that Stiles spoke up, albeit idiotic as usual.

“Hey-! I am- just as manly as anyone else- okay? Just-” Voice a bit breathy “-Just because I dont have an entire forest growing down there, that doesn’t mean I’m not- every bit as manly as you! Alright- so you can just kiss my ass!” He spat, feeling embarrassed and insulted, and not realizing his poor choice of words, because the minute he said that, Derek leaned in, and ran a hot, wet, thick tongue right down the middle. “Oh-! Jesus fucking-!” Stiles groaned, shifting his hips up, and his head back as the older wolf started eating him alive. Mouth working overtime down there, tonguing, and swirling and doing things to him , Stiles hadn’t even imagined in his wildest wet dreams. It felt so good, a bit terrifying, but so fucking good as Derek paid every last bit of attention to his hole. Brown eyes parted open slightly, and peeked over, but with that face buried down in him, all he could get a good view of was his own dick, starting to leak precum. Christ he couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe himself. But then, on the bright side, he didn’t need anyone else to answer whether or not gay guys found him attractive. 

Stiles was panting out hard as Derek used that thick tongue to push into him, licking him deep, and pushing in fingers, thankfully, not clawed anymore. Or Stiles would have some seriously wierd scars to explain to Scott’s Mom in the hospital. “How- the- hell-” he panted out between breaths’ “‘re you- soooo—” elongated that ‘oh’ as Derek pushed in deep, and then hit a certain bundle of nerves that had Stiles groaning louder than he ever had before. “Oh-!! Oh- fucking- Gah-d-!!” Bucking his hips up harshly, trying to grind his dick against something, anything, he needed friction, and he needed it bad as the wolf worked him over more thoroughly than he could ever have imagined. 

Derek glanced up to those eyes, pulling his face out of that succulent ass, but not before taking a large bite out of it, just to watch Stiles squirm again. ”Ah-! Jesus!” Head falling back to that pillow again, feeling a harsh pain string on his ass, turning to the side to attempt and relieve the hurt, but Derek snapped hands to those hips and pinned them down flat, needing them that way for what he was going to do next. 

Rising up on his knees, looking down on Stiles as if he was his was his weaker mate, his prized spoils, moving to his own dark jeans, tugging them down over his hips, letting himself go free, and stroking that length, grinning like wild fire, enjoying the view. Stiles, not so much. He looked up at the other, eyes wider than ever as he took in just how big the half wolf actually was, and knowing what would come next. Literally come next. “Ohh….god please be gentle…?” he half pleaded, brows knitting up, voice shrinking before Derek, as the other leaned down, noses just about touching, deep, low voice growling out a response. “Never” ripping up both of Stilinski’s legs in his claws, positioning himself to take that younger prey.

With one solid thrust, and a very loud cry from the withering body below him, Derek was buried, balls deep in that smaller form. Leaning his head back in a loud groan himself. His fangs shot back out, other teeth sharpening along with his K9’s as he growled a loud howl. It ripped through the house, it reverberated through the entire neighbor hood and suddenly Stiles could hear a myriad of dogs barking all simultaneously in a cacophony of smaller, distanced howls. 

Stiles didn’t know what to do, this wasn’t just your average, run of the mill, discovering you like the male agenda, fuck session. This was Derek Hale, alpha werewolf, buried so deep in him, he could feel every small motion Derek made. He didn’t know what was the right or wrong move, so all he could do was lay there and wait for the elder. Though he was glad the man was taking his time, he needed it, to stretch to fit him. It was no easy task, the man thick as he was lengthy, but before long he wanted the other to move. That burning feelng becoming an itch that needed scratching, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips against the other in an attempt to sait himself. 

Derek, eyes turned a deep vibrant red again, looked down at the younger. Stiles just starred, near paralyzed by the gaze, up at him. “……sorry?” He quipped, breathy, cheeks flushed and panting. Derek only grinned wider, shifting back until he was almost pulling out, before snapped his hips back against that ass, pushing in hard until his abdomen hit those soft cheeks, and Stiles was crying out, a lust filled groan ripping from his lungs before flittering out to whimpering pants. 

That larger, heavy built form leaned down, teeth looking for flesh as he forced his fangs back to normal and bit down on that neck, right where that main artery lied, feeling it pump fast with every quick beat Stiles’ heart could manage without exploding. All the while he shifted his hips, thrusting in and out of the boy below him, causing more cries to echo out as he fucked the younger into a well wilting submission. 

Curling his fingers into the bed sheets, Stilinski gripped to the tight, trying his best to relax but it was no small feat, as Derek was no small man. But to the darker haired man, that tightness was beyond believable. Each thrust a challenge, each time getting tighter, and each thrust bringing him that much closer to his peak. His breaths coming in faster huffs, pistoning hips hastening. Growls loudened as he fervently went at Stiles. Nails dug in, turned to claws and dug in further, that pace picking up, rushing to the rythm of Stiles’ heart beat, letting rip another loud, intense howl that shot out through the area, Stiles letting one go to match as best he could as the elder grit, and poured everything he had into that abused hole, gripping it tight, making sure Stiles milked every last ounce out of him, and kept it in there.

That strong chest heaved, body wavering like a man taking a T.K.O blow to the chest, thrusts weak now, eyes lidding lower and lower, sliding out of his new mate, and collapsing down over him, hitting the boys shoulder, and falling to his side. Stilinski was past his peak already, cum soaking his chest and dribbling down the head and shaft. His erratic breathing began to slow, as he starred down the slick spots of semen that had shot so far up his chest, it nearly hit him in the face. 

The body next to him was heavy, heavy and hot, and he felt the same filling him up inside. He clenched as hard as he could, feeling that fullness wanting to rush out, his tired muscles wanting to relax, used and abused by Derek to the point where it couldn’t hold it any longer. With an uncomfortable grunt, he couldn’t hold it any longer, letting his legs relax and shutting his eyes tight, as he felt that hot semen inside him, slowly ooze its way out and onto his bed sheets. “Oh- god” he whimpered, a low exasperated moan slipping out as he shut his legs, putting his knees together, putting an arm over his eyes, embarrassed and spent. 

Derek only watched the sight. Watched intensely. That was his seed spilling out of the younger, out of Stiles. They’re two scents combining into one, their heart beats slowing, together, and with one last bit of strength, he gripped that torn up shoulder, and ripped Stiles closer to himself, scenting him, feeling him as his nose buried into the side of his face, rubbing up against it as that tongue slid out one more time, to lap from chin to ear along the jawline. Another bite, only less hostile, and more, serene. Just a nip, and enough to draw one more sound out of the other, before Derek’s eyes were closing, clung tight to his mate, and drifted off into sleep. Regardless if Stiles wanted to do the same. 

Brown eyes were shut, and he was too tired to try and fight what the other was doing, pushed beyond his parameters, he just stayed there, trapped in those heavy arms as the dangerous psychopath next to him lulled off to sleep. He let out a sigh, and brought a hand up, slowly, to scratch at the spot behind Derek’s ear, toying with that dark hair, circling patterns in it with his fingers. The werewolf just letting out a low hummed breath, as Stiles stayed still. “Yeah yeah” he breathed. Not particularly hating Scott anymore, or the clothes he had, had earlier. Well the shorts stayed in tact anyways, the shirt was torn to shreds. “You’re like…a big, psycho, rapist- puppy.” he breathed. Still stuck under the other, he starred at the ceiling letting out one more sigh of indignation. 

“……I have to go to the bathroom.” he quipped, knowing full well how stuck he was. 

“Sooooo….bad.” 

(thanks for reading. if there’s spelling errors, bummer. its long I didnt proof read. I love Sterek. Hope you guys like this too. )


End file.
